Into the Dark
Into the Dark is the twenty-first episode of Season 2. Writer * Emily Andras Synopsis In the wake of emotional losses, Trick reveals his deepest secret to Bo. Bo realizes there is no turning back and she must go to any extreme, which includes aligning herself with a sworn enemy, to take on a battle that could decide the fate of the Fae. Plot [ The following plot recap was imported from the Syfy (U.S.) website. ] At Ciara's wake, Bo cuts through any fear she may have had regarding the Garuda, her heritage, or her life. Suspecting her blood has the power to enthrall people, she confronts Trick about her parentage. He tells her that he's not her father, as she thought, but her grandfather, and though her blood is powerful, it can't write the future. Bo needs the Nain Rouge to come forward and advise her on how to defeat the Garuda and, sensing the nearness of the child, taunts her until she appears. Bo forces information from her: In order to weaken the Garuda, the Fae must present a united front between Light and Dark. Bo must recruit the baddest of them all - Vex. Unfortunately, The Morrigan has trapped him in her dungeon - he humiliated her - and says she'll only release him if Bo retrieves a very special briefcase from The Ash's compound. Bo needs Vex badly enough to do it, but once she has the nasty man, he tells her that he crossed The Morrigan on purpose to hide from the Red Caps, a brutal Fae gang, who appear presently, knock Bo out, and steal Vex. When Bo revives, she finds the Dark warrior in the Red Cap hangout, but there are too many of them for her to fight off, and Vex's hands are literally tied. They say they'll trade him for the same, secret briefcase, so Bo hustles back to The Morrigan, works her magic chi sucking, and ferries the briefcase back to the Red Caps. Kenzi, meanwhile, has been kicking some ass of her own. Dyson knows that if he's going to be worth anything to Bo, his champion, he needs to get his love back. And when the Norn refuses any trade, Kenzi returns with a chainsaw and begins cutting the Norn's sacred tree. The Norn begs for mercy and returns Dyson's love, but before she does, she tries to bargain with Kenzi for something she holds dear. Kenzi isn't tempted, but when she retrieves the bottle that holds Dyson's love, she knocks down a different bottle, and The Norn utters a foreboding phrase, and it's unclear who has the upper hand. The Red Caps hand Vex over to Bo only to tell them they're going to have to fight their way out. It would've been a blood bath if The Morrigan hadn't appeared to wreak her own vengeance on Bo and Vex. She melts enough faces (literally) to send the Red Caps running, and as she heads for Bo, Vex manages to free a hand and make The Morrigan knock herself out. Bo calls a meeting of the whole team at the Dal, and though the assembled are wary of Vex, not least because the Garuda can feed off their past conflicts, Bo lays down the law. She's the champion, she's gonna call the shots from here on out, and she's gonna need the full support of everyone there. Dyson is the first to voice his full backing of the champion, and everyone else follows suit. They'll head into battle united under Bo's plan. Songs and Music * D-Troi - T by Ashley MacIssac * Echo Bay by Ohbijou * High Road To Linton by Ashley MacIssac * I Got Booze by The Lucky Ones * Jigs In D by Ashley MacIssac * Reels by Ashley MacIsaac * Seduce Them All by Central Park feat. Emilie Mover * St. Paul & Queen by The Lucky Ones * U Can't Touch This by MC Hammer Trivia * The episode title hints to what occurs in the next episode, the season finale, regarding Bo's Dark persona (which emerged for the first time in Death Didn't Become Him). :PLOT IS TEMPORARY MEASURE COPIED FROM SYFY. PLOT NEEDS TO BE REWORKED, IMPROVED, AND TAILORED FOR WIKI. Category:Episodes:Season 2 Category:Songs and Music